This is a pilot study with pharmacology of foscarnet for the treatment of upper and lower gastrointestinal cytomegalovirus infection in AIDS patients. The study will investigate the safety and tolerance of foscarnet administered in a 2-hour intravenous infusion at 90 mg/kg of body weight every 12 hours for 14 consecutive days.